


Think of Something Secret

by alynwa



Series: The Great Episode Challenge [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge #1:<br/>In season two’s “The Foxes and Hounds Affair,” UNCLE and THRUSH are both attempting to take possession of a “Thought Interpreter” machine.  Merlin, the inventor, proves to Illya that it works by pointing the machine at him and pulling out two thoughts; one involving Napoleon and the other regarding his childhood in Kiev, prompting the Russian to snap, “That’s enough!”  The challenge is: What exactly was he thinking?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Think of Something Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #1:  
> In season two’s “The Foxes and Hounds Affair,” UNCLE and THRUSH are both attempting to take possession of a “Thought Interpreter” machine. Merlin, the inventor, proves to Illya that it works by pointing the machine at him and pulling out two thoughts; one involving Napoleon and the other regarding his childhood in Kiev, prompting the Russian to snap, “That’s enough!” The challenge is: What exactly was he thinking?

Illya settled into his seat on TWA flight 294 non – stop to John F. Kennedy International Airport. As was his way, he was seated in the last row. It wasn’t the most comfortable as the seat couldn’t fully recline, but it raised his comfort level as only the stewardesses and bathroom occupants were behind him. He was pleased to see that, for once, he was having a bit of a lucky streak. The flight wasn’t crowded and he had the row to himself.

His mind flashed back on his plan to draw Marton’s minions away from Agent Cantrell by convincing them he was carrying the mindreading machine. He had fatalistically assumed that he would be captured and that had _almost_ happened, but he was able to leap over the stairs’ wall and escape after accidentally on purpose dropping the case. _If I had been caught, I would have been beaten senseless once the deception was discovered!_

When the jet finally taxied and took off, he finally felt he could relax a bit and he allowed himself to think about the unfortunate magician who had been so pleased and proud of his invention and had died trying to get away with him and Cantrell.

_Merlin had turned on the box he had placed on the table bearing his name and inserted his earphones. “Think of something secret,” he had said to the Russian._

_Illya stood where he had been instructed and his mind immediately went to his partner. Damn him! We were supposed to go to Ibiza together! We were so close; I had my bags packed and was about to catch a cab to his place when Mr. Waverly called me with this assignment. I know we had been bickering for a few days, but that was why we decided to go to Spain for a few days to relax and decompress. For him to go without me…!_

_Illya snapped back to attention when he heard Merlin say, “You think of a man. A Mister Solo, who is on vacation while you must work.”_

_Bozhe moy, this machine really works? He pushed his partner from his mind and mentally cast around for something innocuous. Before he could, Merlin said, “You think of a city. Kiev, when you were a little boy.”_

_Chyort! Nyet, this can go no further! “That’s enough!”_

The jet leveled out and the stewardesses began their drink service. He accepted a water and a smile from the pretty brunette. He drank it quickly and then leaned back against the window and stretched out his legs on the empty seats beside him. _Napoleon, it seems that you left me your luck at least when you left me to go on vacation alone; though if truth be told, it was probably my behavior that made you decide to do so. I was being even more “prickly,” as you call it, than usual. I just do not like to see you flirting with the secretaries anymore since…our relationship changed. I had hoped when we were away and alone together to tell you that and to apologize for my moodiness._ He felt himself drifting off to sleep. _Perhaps I will plan a getaway for the both of us. That will be good._


End file.
